


Spa Day

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Spa Day

As soon as the doors open, there is pure bliss.

Becca walks up to the front desk with the poise of someone used to the finer things in life. Following just behind is her girlfriend, Madison with a more wide-eyed look of excitement as she looks back to Kaitlyn and Emily.

“This is going to be so much fun. Becca and I come here all the time.”

With a laugh, Becca kisses Madison softly on the lips. “Most people would say a spa is more relaxing than fun, but as long as you enjoy yourself, than I’m glad.”

Behind the desk is a bamboo tree in front of a rolling waterfall as well as soothing music piped in which already begins to work its magic as they’re escorted by a woman with fiery red hair who looks only a few years older than the spa guests. She gives them a tour of the facilities before taking them to the locker room.

“If there’s anything you should require, please let me know,” the woman says with a bright, cheery smile, “we have lemon water and champagne in the lounge and optional swimsuits for you to wear in the whirlpool area.”

“Whoa, hold up,” Kaitlyn throws up her hands, “are you telling me that we can swim around naked?”

The woman is taken aback but maintains her smile. “Yes. This is a European style spa, and do not require guests to wear swimsuits during their stay.” As the woman walks away, Kaitlyn rushes giddily over to their lockers.

We’re gonna be naked today

And everything will be okay

I can’t wait to go skinny dipping

So many asses I’ll be gripping

Becca throws Emily a look pleading with her to reign in her girlfriend. “She’s actually singing about the whole thing. I won’t be able to come back if she doesn’t stop.”

The young writer finishes undressing and turns to Kaitlyn. “Babe,” she says holding Kaitlyn’s hand, “no need to make a scene. Just play it cool. You don’t want to embarrass Becca.”

“Exactly,” the lawyer says with a scowl.

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Kaitlyn responds, “I’d hate to act improperly at this spa that I’ll never be able to afford again.”

“Don’t be so sure about that, babe,” Emily interviews her fingers with Kaitlyn’s, “it won’t be long before you’re a world-famous rock star.”

“I like the way you think, beautiful.” Kaitlyn playfully slaps Emily’s ass. “And you’ll be getting mobbed by all your readers. Soon, we’ll be able to buy this place and implement our own rules.”

“Oh crap, she’s going to ruin this place.” Becca tugged at her hair in frustration. 

“Aw, Becca, don’t be such a grump,” Madison says hooking her arm around her girlfriend, “I think we’re all going to have fun.”

“But it’s… ok fine, Madison. I guess you and Kaitlyn can have fun, while Emily and I relax like civilized people.”

*** 

“One, two, three… GO!”

Kaitlyn and Madison are neck and neck as they race from one side of the pool to the other, splashing and laughing the whole time. Looking over at them are Emily and Becca indulging in the hot tub.

“Thanks for taking us here, Becca. God knows Kaitlyn and I needed it.”

“Of course, Emily. Madison and I know how exhausting it is before graduation. I could tell you would welcome some relaxation.”

“Yes, it’s really nice.” Emily’s faint smile doesn’t go unnoticed, so Becca slides over to wrap her arm around her friend’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” Emily sighs. “It’s just that after graduation, Kaitlyn will be touring all over the place, and I’ll be by her side writing about all our adventures together. But it’s really scary to think of a new life. And I’ve been crying a lot thinking about how much I’ll miss all my friends, especially you, Becca.”

“Oh sweetie,” Becca pulls Emily in for a hug, “it’ll be ok. Madison and I love you and Kaitlyn and we’ll find a way to make everything work, as long as you promise not to tell Kaitlyn I just said that.” They both laugh, “we may not see each other as often, but I promise we’ll make visiting a priority. Besides, I’m pretty sure my girlfriend and I are going to be in need of bridesmaids.”

“Becca… you and Madison are getting married?”

A tear runs down the lawyer’s cheek. “I proposed to her last week while on a hike. You should have seen it, Emily. The stars were shining bright, but even they couldn’t compete with Madison’s beautiful eyes.”

“That’s so sweet, I’m really happy for you and Madison. But we better make a promise to always spend time together. The thought of life without sweet Madison and grumpy but lovable Becca makes me too sad.”

“Hey! I’m not that grumpy.” Emily gives Becca a smirk and raises her eyebrow, “ok fine, but I’m a lot better than when we met.”

“Ok, I’ll give you that. Anyway, I guess Kaitlyn and I need to embrace the situation. It’s going to be the same, is it?”

Becca shakes her head. “I’m afraid not, love.”

“That’s ok, though. I mean, it’s sad, not to mention scary, but I guess it would be even worse to try and hold on to something that isn’t coming back. Besides, Katilyn will always be there for me, and we’re making our friendship with you and Madison a priority.” She raises her champagne glass. “Here’s to new beginnings.”

“To new beginnings,” Becca echoes as they clink their glasses. 

“YES!” Kaitlyn calls out jumping up and down for joy. She and Madison share a laugh before getting out of the water. 

“Oh boy, well at least our girlfriends are having the time of their lives.”

“You’re not wrong. I guess it’s good for Madison to have you and Kaitlyn around. I guess I can be too serious at times.”

“Nice try, Madison,” Kaitlyn slaps Madison’s butt, “maybe you’ll win next time.”

“What the hell, Kaitlyn?” Becca storms out of the jacuzzi and walks up to the punk rocker.

“Take it easy, sweetcheeks,” Kaitlyn says with a laugh before smacking Becca’s behind, “you all know what an ass fanatic, I am.”

“Becca…” Madison utters nervously.

The young lawyer’s red face returns to a light hue, but then she looks at Emily, and a smirk forms on her face and she reaches around to give Kaitlyn’s backside a hearty slap.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Kaitlyn flashes a smile, “now let’s hit the showers ladies,” she says spanking each of her companions, “time for the ass queen to do her best work.”


End file.
